Right, in the end
by violentarcanewolf
Summary: okay, so I've always had problems sharing my work publicly. this is a hichixichi fic. yaoi. don't like don't read. reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Ichigo has never been happier being right in his life. story is better than my shitty summary. MAJOR OC-NESS. I was watching bleach and this just would not get out of my head. may continue if i get any reviews..


RIGHT, IN THE END

Disclaimer: I own no-othing!

Please review

Constructive criticism wanted!

Ichigo thudded to the bed, groaning. His wounds seeped blood from hollow training and he was freezing from the pounding rain outside. He was glad his family had gone on vacation and that he had the house to himself this summer. He groaned again and felt the bed dip. "king?" a voice whimpered, a snow white hand rolling him onto his back gently. "stupid king…. Getting all cut up" shiro murmured, leaving and returning with a warm wash cloth. He dabbed at the wounds, undressing him, save for his boxers, as he went. "shiro… stop… that's making me colder" his king shuddered and he returned the rag to the bathroom. He crawled into ichigos arms, acting as a human body heater, warding off the incessant chill as his loves body healed itself. "you're nothing like they say… they say you'll tear me to shreds and destroy me mentally and physically" ichigo breathed. "who does?" he murmured, not meeting his chocolate eyes. "renji and byakuya" he winced. "I'd never hurt you ichi.." he whispered, looking up at him. The teen chuckled and stroked his hair. "I know that…" "do you feel you're wrong for loving a monster like me?" he rasped. "of course not shi… I'd never be ashamed of our relationship" ichigo said firmly. "don't move. you'll reopen the wounds berry… we don't want that" he murmured and ichigo chuckled. "no… I suppose we don't.." "someone's here" shiro muttered as his bedroom door was rattled by a knock. Shiro dissipated in the air with a sigh and ichigo scowled, wondering what the hell was so urgent that it had to ruin him getting warm and being stroked by his albino lover. Rukia and renji walked in, in normal civillian clothing. "oh. Its you rukia chan" shirosakis voice floated around the room as he reappeared into the room in the form of a silver haired lynx. "hello hichi" she smiled as he leaned up to receive the customary scratch behind the ear that the shinigami gave every time she was around. He wasn't overly possessive of ichigo, mainly because he knew his king would never leave him. After all, ichigo had made the first move. Renji glared at him and he avoided his eyes, not wishing to upset ichigo or rukia. The female though, knew better of his rouse and punched renji. "stop it you. If ichigo accepted you dating me and byakuya dating orihime then you need to grow up and let him date hichigo. Especially after he got his own long term gigai." she huffed and he silently thanked rukia by brushing around her legs as he padded out of the room only to meet orihime and byakuya at the door. Now byakuya, he was a different challenge. He didn't mind him as long as he stayed out of the way of ichigos training, which was easy enough. "shirozaki" he greeted curtly as the lynx purred as orihime scratched under his chin. "evening" he responded back and leaped up onto the couch. It was funny how easily ichigos family accepted him and their sons relationship, even when they had to confess the real origin and version of hichigo. They only asked to be told anything on a need to know basis. His sisters adored him and he adored them just as much in return, playing with them while ichigo was away or when they were ill. His father had threatened him, and his mother had assessed him and when she finally made her decision, she welcomed him with open arms. As soon as the others left ichigo called for him and he bolted into the room, leaping lightly up onto the bed and transforming back into normal form. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him instantly a d shivered. Shiro tsked and pulled the covers higher onto the boy. He pulled him so he was underneath as well and shiro pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead. He didn't necessarily like that people assumed he had this insatiable bloodlust or lust in general, for gods sake if his lover was bleeding his first thought would be about what fucking caused it and how to help him feel better, not fucking him into the sheets or the ground. If he was sad he didn't tell him to suck it up, he made him talk and coaxed the darkness out of him, sitting idly by while his berry ranted or raved about whatever was on his mind, he listened when there was something bothering his lover, and he was there to calm him when he got so angry he couldn't see sense. He was also there when only actions could soothe the teen, like when his hormones raged or talking didn't stop his rage. But even during those acts he never intentionally drew blood, tried to be as gentle as possible with the much more fragile human body under his.

Ichigo looked up at the hollow that he was currently snuggling with and suppressed a small whimper at the look in his yellow and black eyes. He was obviously deep in thought and he took this chance to reflect on some things. He knew for a fact that shiro would never hurt him and he himself would never hurt the hollow. The white skin from shiros open shirt was warm under his cheek and the arms wrapped around him held him tight enough that he was safe but no too tight that it reopened his injuries. If anything, he drew more blood from shiro that he ever did him, noting the numerous nail marks running down shirosakis back. From times when emotions had control over his body, hed tried to shove shiro away, shouted and raged at him but the hollow simply pinned him to the bed, waiting until the storm broke into tears and king clutched him close, sniffling, whimpering and crying. Hed smiled and licked away the salty tears, promising everything was alright. He wasn't sure exactly what happened but he got the gist of it that there was a guy in school starting shit with king and had growled and muttered dark things under his breath until king was begging him not to do something hed regret later on. He liked the moments when ichigo specifically asked for him to come out.

That was when it'd first started. After the first few times of ichigo asking zengetsu for the pale hollow, he'd slipped from the sword only to find ichigo on top of hichigo, the hollows eyes shut as he ran a hand through orange hair. The two had leapt apart as he cleared his throat, startled by the sight hed just witnessed. The hollow had hung his head dejectedly and returned to his odd horizantle world, embarrassed and the slightest bit horrified that his elder had basically caught him making out with king. Oh god, the trauma he felt as zangetsu fixed him with a questioning stare. "ok, listen, I can explain, I was gonna tell you" "when hichigo?! How long has this been happening?" he demanded. "a….a few weeks…" "outrageous!" hichigo cowered, eyes downcast, a brooding look in them. "look hichigo… I understand that-" "shut… up" he growled, eyes narrowing to slits. "he started this. Not me. But damn it, you don't understand zangetsu!" he hissed, shaking his head. "I… love him" he managed, glaring at the elder. The other demon seemed to deflate and sighed. "fine I guess I can accept it… but its up to the shinigami" "as punishment I don't want to see your ugly hide around here for a week, got me?" he nodded and grinned, warping back to ichigo who was pacing. He'd tackled king to the bed and pinned him there, kissing him furiously.

"king? You awake baby?" he whispered, stroking the orange hair. "mmm mm….." king whimpered, nuzzling more into his chest, sighing.

No… shiro wasn't what the others said. No matter how many times they said he was dangerous to ichigo, physically and mentally, they were wrong. He'd never been happier to know he was right, after all was said and done.


End file.
